


Possessive

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Jazz, M/M, Possessive!Prowl, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to drabble but wasn't sure what. I told InMoNochrome this, and she said, "Drabble possessive Prowl?" It is done; enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

A certain Praxian was decidedly unimpressed with his fellow enforcers. "Why?" the readers asked. Well, he'll tell them why: his mate was being flirted with. Feeling the familiar feeling of possessiveness curl into his spark, Prowl frowned. He knew his mate wouldn't betray him, but well, he was never particularly good at denying his jealousy.

He stood up, stalking his way around the others at the station. Soon standing behind his mate, he curled an arm around his smaller mate's shoulders, pulling the other close to him as he glared at Streetwise, the one flirting with Jazz.

Surprised at the arm wrapped around his shoulders, Jazz looked up at him. Red optics blinking, his little mate smiled radiantly, sighing at the touch and relaxing into his mate's touch. "You're not usually this affectionate in public, Prowl," spoke Jazz, the familiar tone surprising everyone around them.

"I don't particularly enjoy watching my mate being flirted with," dryly stated Prowl.

Several mechs around them sputtered, their optics widening at the words. "I didn't know you have a mate," spoke Streetwise in astonishment.

Beside Prowl, Jazz beamed, "We'll be proud bonded mates a hundred vorns tomorrow!"

Prowl sighed, "I am sure the femmes over there could have gone on happily without knowing that information; watching their attempts at setting me up with someone was actually very amusing."

Jazz smirked, giving a wink to the femmes off to the side, "I'm sure my Prowl wouldn't mind a threesome or two occasionally." He was cut off by Prowl growling softly and sliding his free arm around his waist, trapping him against the Praxian.

"Jazz would not mind, but I am not sharing him," stated Prowl coldly as he began dragging his mate away from the spectacle they'd created. The smaller mech's engine revved softly as he let himself be dragged away.


End file.
